


Promise Me You'll Stay the Same

by Hhhkel



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: Something never changes.Inspired by this episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORip5M6Mc18in which that promptly after saying that he would take the 17-year-old Brett to prom, Eddy's facial expression simply blank out for a sec.





	Promise Me You'll Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: And of course this has nothing to do with the actual Twoset. Everything is my imagination.

“I would.”  
The moment the two simple words left the very tip of his tongue, Eddy felt a weird sense of familiarity. 

I finally said it?  
I finally said it.

Eddy sat in a bit of a swirling daze, feeling as if he was suddenly shoved into an alternate reality. How did that happen? These words, these words. Shouldn’t be so easy. He never had the courage, to……

These two words has always managed to do this horrible black magic fuckery to him. Ａconfusing mixture of ridiculousness from previous jokes and tingling excitement of reminiscence to the old photos simmered within Eddy. He tightened his grip and released, feeling a burning sensation from where his nails clawed in.  
Guilt and shame. That‘s what’s behind it all.

Would you take this guy to the prom?  
-I would.  
Would you take this guy to the prom?  
-Everybody would, duh. Look at yourself.  
What do you think? Do I look decent enough? If I ask her like this, and…and pretend that you are her, would you go with me to the prom?  
-Well as I said, technically, I think most girl from the orchestra will happily accept your invitation. You look perfect, so why not? 

Brett was definitely NOT the “nerdy unpopular violin kid” that he always claimed to be for whatever reason— Eddy thought. Nerdy? sure, but this didn’t mean that he couldn’t be popular among all the other nerdy kids in the orchestra. There’s like what, fifty or so people? Large enough for a class or maybe even two anyways, enough to totally disregard the “standard popular group” in school and still hold a great life— Eddy’s mind wandered as he stood against the wall and watched Brett walk towards him all the way from the end of the hallway. He felt a decent amount of certainty that he could read Brett’s emotion; he just know.

The tilted angle of his eyebrow, the tiny pull from the corner of his lips, or actually, relying on none of these, he just felt it. For instance, right now Brett was growing impatient of this long walk. As if proving Eddy’s premonition, the very next moment Brett widen his steps — you know, those gleeful bounces just like a primary school kid.

Scratching the back of his head, Brett revealed his braced teeth with a goofy wide grin, half way across the hallway. Seemed like the chat went well.

Well, Eddy digested the word with distant calmness, it felt wrong to phrase it like this. It was that senior girl with a beautiful head of blonde that he’d seen Brett talking with a couple of time. He hadn’t managed to memorize her name though, since there were always so many people around Brett. Most of the time Eddy just became lazy of getting to know each of these people. Came and went they go, why bother? But for this girl specifically, he’d seen her enough times that he recognized her face. Her smiles always looked so charismatic… probably because of confidence? Something that a true nerdy Asian kid like him always lack. Unlike Brett, he had saw the same type of smile on him. 

So it’s that girl, of course, who else would it be? 

“So, how’d it go?”  
Eddy asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Holy mother f*cking great! Eddy, Eddy Eddy - she said she’ll come with me! Can you believe it? Hmmmmm!” Brett caught Eddy off guard as he reached both of his hands out suddenly, grabbed Eddy’s shoulders with an unbelievably tight and excited grip, and proceed to shaking violently like some character in anime would do, while making those weird humming noises to mess with him.

But unusually, for a moment, Eddy couldn’t “feel” it … the connection, the invisible link that seemed to always pass on the same emotion between him and this person in front of him. Eddy blinked confusedly. Panic bore through his chest while gradually gaping a larger and larger hole, he was afraid that Brett would…would, what? Eddy found himself averting his eyes and gently pushing away Brett’s arms—Nah. Something was wrong with his mind today. 

Maybe because he stayed up late playing video game yesterday? Why would he feel surprised when HE was the one who encouraged Brett to do it? Eddy was the one who practiced time after time with Brett (despite groaning protests) until he stopped stumbling upon words with nervousness? By the way, what was Brett even being nervous about? In just the past two days, three girls have already asked Brett to prom. Casually or seriously, either way he was invited, it was not like Brett would ever be in the awkward situation of not being able to attend due to having no partner. And, Brett did managed to reject these invitations like a well-mannered gentleman with great ease, why would he even panic as he claimed to be, when the only difference would be that the role of action be reversed?

“I want to ask her out to a date if it goes well afterwards. You know what Eddy? She’s also going to Griffith!”

But now, only now, he finally knew why. That…that look. That smile! Eddy subconsciously took a step back.  
Those eyes, usually relaxingly droopy suddenly open wide, glowing with nothing but pure happiness. Eddy once thought that Brett would only ever smile like that when he was talking about music. He was rather familiar with the expression just now actually. While playing violin with his eyes closed, Brett would be fully immersed in the flowing melodies, occasionally skipping a beat, missing a note, but that doesn’t matter. Brett smiled just like this.

If Brett ever belonged to anything, he truly thought that it’d be violin. Only violin. Not that he has anything against this though, in fact, quite the opposite. Before Brett shed all the immaturity in his performance, before he rose to the stage, and capture every one’s attention, Eddy was proud to be that one special audience who’s privileged enough to experience everything. Or even better, he would be the one, and only one, who’d be fortunate to had the chance to play beside him. It’s a slightly embarrassing to admit, but he often found himself caught by the dazzling happiness in Brett’s eyes, reflecting and mirroring his own. He never told anyone but, before even realizing it, he gradually decreased making meaningful eye contact with anyone else on stage. Any other gaze than Brett’s could not capture him anymore, which is not very professional, he admit, but Eddy simply knew it was just “different” if the other person wasn’t Brett. And self reflection only ever came after performance. 

It’s a perfect fit, he thought, and it was thanks to their shared passion for violin playing that brought them together. Brett belonged to music, and music would always be something that he and Brett share. Eddy never felt annoyed or even anything slightly negative about the way his friend always being occupied by music, no matter how people around him made fun of it. But, now… now Eddy realized that he was god damn capable of allowing raging envy fully engulf him. That connection they had while playing duo, those eyes, those expression, Eddy cherished all of them as a secret belonging only between him and Brett.

And until a moment ago, he somehow had this damn sense of confidence to assume that it was the same for Brett. 

“––want to talk with me about stuffs. And yeah, so that’s what I told her basically.”  
Brett, as talkative as (maybe even more talkative than) usual, was rambling on with excitement. And Eddy just perfectly lost track of 90 percent of everything. Great, he grumbled, now he can barely make sense out of what he said. All he knew was that, Brett was head over heal in love with this… this god damn beautiful nameless girl. 

He suddenly felt a tiny bit of sadness. He swore there’s only a tiny bit.

He should have known early. Why didn’t Brett tell him?  
Or……didn’t he? It was quite obvious that Brett was serious. More serious than any girl that he had asked out before (those that Eddy didn’t really managed to memorize all their names), and to think of it, his behaviors were just obvious. 

“Oh wow.”  
“Right? I couldn’t believe she said yes! You know last week Jeremy told me that she already ––”  
So I’m the dense one? Eddy uttered dryly, suddenly couldn’t recall what should be the proper response. In the end, he simply attempted to smile back to Brett’s contagious happiness.

“Great!”  
Eddy muttered under his breathe –– I sound as fake as I could ever possibly be. What a great friend I am. First strike he failed to be sensitive to Brett’s feelings, he failed his chance to help and be his wingman, and more strikes as now he even failed to be happy for his friend. Best friend, though he never said it out loud of course. But he was always proud to be a good brother and friend with Brett.

And today he just…failed in every possible way one could.  
“You must be happy right now.” That’s stupid. That’s not what he wanted to say. Obvious nonsense. Why couldn’t he just “feel” Brett’s happiness as usual? Like the telepathy thing that their friends always made fun of? Like even just a bit earlier before Brett started talking about her? Eddy felt at lost.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. So the prom is like, when is it?”  
He hate that he couldn’t feel happy for Brett. Was it only because he himself had no girlfriend? Or that he had to wait another year before attending the prom? Or maybe he just could not feel happy for anything good happening to others? Such bullshit! He never knew he was such a horrible person. Shit. And he always thought that between them two, Brett is the more dense and happy-go-lucky one. Welp seem like I am just wrong for every thing today. Eddy bitterly thought, preparing to pay full attention this time so that Brett wouldn’t notice a thing.

But Brett didn’t answer.  
Instead, he tilted his head, grin slowly dissolving into confusion between those furrowed eyebrows.  
“What?” Eddy blurted out.

“Eddy, are you…like, being jealous?”  
“No I’m not!”  
He blurted out more loudly than he should. Hands tightened on his violin case strap defensively. Was he? Did he just say-? Haha, of course not, how could he be jealous of, of…… And that is just ridiculous! He would never see his friend like that, how dare Brett would accuse, accuse––

“I, I…why would I even say that. I mean I did–”  
“Haha, ease.”  
Eddy fumbled upon his word though still rendered speechless in the end. He glanced around, just not to Brett’s eyes, so he happened to see in detail that the tense trace of muscle around the corner of Brett’s eyes behind those glasses eased into a teasing angle of relaxation. No, what was he doing again? Panic level shot high to the roof, about to break the roof most likely.  
“Dang your ears are burning red! Take it easy, dude, hey it’s not embarrassing. Trust me time goes by soooo fast in your last year. It’ll be your turn soon.”

……

Oh. 

Wait, what?

“I…”  
“And I’ll help you if you need by then of course.” Brett proudly proclaimed while laughing out loud, bumping into the side of Eddy’s shoulder. He thought that he should also laugh or at least respond something stupid and funny. But he was just confused. So… that’s what he meant? By being jealous? Jealous of being able to get a date and go to prom? Before he could control himself, Eddy heard his voice rudely interrupted Brett’s, pitch sounding weirdly higher than usual.  
“No, you’ll be off to college.” 

And his sense rushed back. For a split second he feared that Brett would get angry even though he was definitely not that kind of people, but Eddy almost started apologizing if Brett weren’t to have responded immediately.  
“I can come back during weekends if you want to hang out. No big deal.”Brett turned and shrugged.

“I’ll tell you about how the prom goes, hm? Hey don’t be sad you should be happy to feel young 這位弟弟 (lil bro), senior is not fun dude, let me tell you it’s hectic, the schedule, and all––”

And by these words of promises, even though Brett casually rambled off topic swiftly afterwards, Eddy found himself nodding obediently. Eddy remembered lagging a bit behind Brett, staring at the back of the elder boy’s. Then he caught on, loosely hanging his arm around Brett’s shoulder.  
“I bet Louis’ home party would be way better, you know that the school wouldn’t provide any alcohol. Eh you know what never mind I guess it wouldn’t matter. It’s not like you can drink anyways. Down by two beers?” He teased.  
“Yeah haha thanks for reminding me that. I TOTALLY forgot.” Brett’s voice reeked of bitter sarcasm.

And Eddy dropped the topic that day, but what came from within never did. He discovered something terrifying that he’d rather not dealt with for the rest of his life, or at least that’s what he thought at the time; something that could break the very thing he longed for, and cherished the most. And so he tucked it as deep as he could to a place in his mind where nobody, not even himself, could ever find.

––“I had a hard life, okay?!”  
Brett’s deep voice muffled by tastes of defeat caught Eddy’s attention and threw his thoughts back to Earth. He quickly uttered a burst of laughter as response, not rushed, not awkwardly delayed, plain perfect. After all these years of filming and facing the camera, he had finally learned to be a decent actor, unlike the teenage Eddy who couldn’t even fake a smile.

He didn’t really catch the whole sentence, something is difficult or something, maybe that’s what Brett said, who knows? But he laughed anyways, in response to Brett’s contagious second hand embarrassment.

For a split second he almost waken the monster lurking in the abyss of nowhere. 

Yes, he’d like to take the nerdy kid to prom. Back then being so, right now still the same. As for the reason behind his answer…… 

Something never changed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for bearing with my typos and grammar errors (they always co-exist like two happy little groundhogs popping up here and there in my writing. Could never catch em all, sorry about that..)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed?


End file.
